


Hungry

by SheMadeMeDoIt



Series: Loving My Brother [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/SheMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor has an appetite for something new, and Zac is really to give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> POV - Zac  
> Word Count - 1924  
> This is a work of fiction. This is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of the events are true. No profit was made from this work.

“I’m hungry!” I shout while lying on the couch in my boxes. 

“You’re always hungry,” he shouts back.

“Bring me food, NOW!” I bellow.

Taylor walks into our living room carrying a plate of food, wearing an apron that says “Kiss the Cook,” and nothing else. It’s my favorite outfit of his. 

“What’s this?” I ask eyeing the food suspiciously. I’m not nearly as adventurous when it comes to food as he is.

“Escargot,” he says suppressing a laugh. 

I make a disgusted face, “Tay, you know there is no way I’m eating that.  Are you looking to get punished?” 

I look at him carefully. He likes me to be rough, talk dirty, and order him around when it’s my turn to be the Dom, but he’s not into punishment like I am.

“No,” he laughs. “It’s not really escargot. It’s artichoke hearts wrapped in prosciutto.”

“Yum!” I say sitting up.

“You enjoy that while I finish getting the rest of dinner ready.”

“That sounds a little bossy for a sub,” I tell him sternly.

“I’m sorry. Can I go back to the kitchen and finish getting dinner really?”

“Ask me again, but this time on your knees.”

His eyes drop to the floor, and he heaves a sigh as he gets to his knees. 

“Can I go back to the kitchen and finish getting dinner really?” he asks in a quiet voice.

I’m really torn. Seeing him on his knees makes me instantly hard, but I know the fancy kind of food Taylor likes to cook won’t keep if he doesn’t get back to it.

“Ok, go back to making my dinner, but walk back to the kitchen nice and slow, so I can admire your beautiful ass on the way.”

“Yes, sir,” he says leaning in and giving me a quick peck on the lips before getting up and returning to the kitchen.

 

Forty-five minutes later, I’m stuffed full of another great meal prepared by the sexy cook in the world. “That was delicious, Tay. I think I ate too much. Rub my belly for me.”

He smiles at me and reaches over placing the palm of his hand on my stomach. He starts making slow circles with his hand. I think I purposely eat more than I should just because I love the feeling of his hand on me. He snuggles closer to me and buries his face in my neck. His hot breath feels good on my neck and soon my boxes are sporting a tent. 

“Look what you’ve done,” I say a bit roughly.

He looks at me, and I nod to my hard on. “What are you going to do about it?” I ask as I reach over and take a firm hold of his hair at the back of his head.

“Whatever you want me to do,” he says in a low whisper while giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

“You’re damn right, you’ll do whatever I want.” I growl. “Who owns your ass? Who controls your every move?” I’m looking him in the eye giving him my most stern look. 

“You do,” he says quietly

“Why are wearing an apron and nothing else?”

“Because you told me to.” 

“Damn right! Sit on my lap.” I command. 

He moves into my lap without hesitation. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit for a week,” I inform him as I remove his apron.

He grins against me, pushing his already hard cock into my stomach. 

“Look how hard you are. You belong to me,” I say before kissing him firmly. 

He opens his mouth quickly inviting me in and makes a moaning sound. Again he rocks towards me and stabs me with his dick. 

“Stop moving,” I order.

He blinks at me, but doesn’t move. 

I squeeze his ass with one hand while pulling his hair to expose his neck fully to me. I feel the tiniest of movement on his part. “I told you not to move,” I say in a warning voice.

“I’m trying,’ he whimpers.

“Trying isn’t good enough. When I give you an order, I expect it to be followed.

“Yes, sir,” he whispers. 

I kiss his neck, and suck hard enough to leave a bruise. He makes a whimpering sound, and again moves his hips forward. I push him sideways onto the couch. “You’re really having a hard time listening tonight,” I bark at him. “What am I going to have to do to keep your needy little ass still?”

He looks at me through his pretty blond hair that's hanging in his eyes and says in a tiny whisper, “Tie me up.”

Well that’s new. I eye him carefully. “So my slut wants to get fucked and tied up?”

He nods vigorously. 

“Go get one of your scarves,” I tell him.

He scampers out of the room, and he’s back in a flash carrying not one, but two scarves. I laugh at the sight of him. He is really excited about this idea. I, on the other hand, am not sure how this is going to work, but judging from his rock hard erection, it won’t take much to get him off. I take the scarves from him. 

“Turn around, and put your hands behind your back,” I order. 

I tie his hands together. He makes a tiny moaning sound. I push my dick up against his ass, and his moan gets louder.

“Kneel,” I say, and I help him down. 

I start to take off my boxers when I get an idea. “Take my boxers off with your mouth,” I tell him.

He smiles up at me. Then he leans forward and bites into the waistband of my boxers with his teeth. Using just his lips, teeth, and tongue, he manages to get my boxers off after several ties. I find the whole experience incredibly erotic. I really want to fuck his ass, but first I’m going to fuck his mouth. “That was very good, Tay, now start sucking,” I say as a tap my cock on his lips. 

He takes me in without hesitation. I’m quite certain he is the best cock sucker on the planet, although I have no one to compare him to. I’m thrusting hard, with my hands in his hair for control. He likes it rough, but I won’t hurt him. He knows this, which is why he never worries about setting limits on me. I set the limits. “God, Tay,” I moan. 

He echoes my moan. The vibration causes me to shake. I know it’s time to stop. “Enough,” I shout pushing him off me.

My chest is heaving. I need to calm down. I notice the second scarf we didn’t use and an idea comes into my head. It’s an evil idea, and I smile just thinking about it. “Look what you’ve done to me,” I snarl while pointing at my swollen dick. 

His eyes flicker to my cock and then back up to my face. His breathing is coming out in quick short puffs, his eyes are classy with excitement, and his lips are trying to hide a smile. 

“Stand up,” I say walking over to him and helping him up. “Come on.” I pull him with me. I pick up the unused scarf, and lead him to our bedroom. “Get on the bed face down.”

He gives me a questioning look, but does as I say. I untie his hands but immediately spread his arms out and tie him to the bedposts with the two scarves. “Now don’t grind against the bed, I tell him. “Remember how you said I’m always hungry? I feeling mighty hungry right now, so I’m going to go get myself a snack. I want you to lie very still and wait for me.”

He makes a whimpering sound. 

“Now, now, I won’t keep my pretty little slut waiting too long. I’m going to come back and wreck that ass in just a little while.”

He lets out a moan. “Remember,” I call over my shoulder as I move to the kitchen, “No moving.” 

I hum to myself thinking about him as I make myself a big bowl of ice cream with caramel sauce. I’m about to put the sauce away, when another brilliant idea pops into my head. 

“Damn, I’m good,” I say to myself as I quietly walk down the hall. 

I stand in the doorway watching him. He doesn’t know I’m there. I’m quite certain he will grind himself against the bed any moment. I’m waiting for him to move. My wait is short. He grinds into the bed and makes a moaning sound. 

“Taylor!” I shout.

He practically jumps out of his skin even with his arms tied to the bed.

“I told you not to move.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just so hard, it hurts,” he says in a whine.

“I wonder if I can make your harder,” I say sitting down on the bed. 

“Zac, please.” 

I love making him desperate. I take the caramel sauce and dribble a little on the top of his ass. It’s cold and he lets out a yelp. I lean down licking the sauce from his skin. 

“Oh my god. Zac,” he says and he is shaking a little.

I repeat the process making him moan and buck his hips. Next I take my finger and stick it in my ice cream. I get it nice and cold. “Do you want me to fuck you, Tay?” I whisper in his ear.

“Please,” he begs.

I stick my very cold finger in his asshole without warning. He yelps again and tries to push his ass back on my finger more. 

“How does that feel?” I question.

“Cold...good. Please,” he begs again.

I pump my finger faster. “Do you want me now?”    
“Yes!”

“I’ve only used one finger. It might hurt.” I lean over him grinding my cock against him.

“Yes, now, please Zac.” he pants.

I push his ass up into the air making him bend his knees. I put the head of my dick on his opening and thrust in all at once.

He let’s out a loud moan and rocks his hips toward me. I moan, too. 

“You like that don’t you?” I ask. 

“Yes!” He gasps. 

I’m liking it, too.

“You feel so good. I could fuck you all night. I’m the only one who gets to touch you. No other cock gets this ass. It belongs to me.”

Again he moans.

“Whose slut are you?” I demand as I pound into him.

“I’m yours, only yours,” he answers while pushing his hips to meet my thrusts. 

I reach around to take his cock in my hand, and start stroking him quickly. I’m too close to take it slow. He moans and starts to shake moments after I touch his dick. 

“Oh god, Zac!” he cries as he shoots come all over the bed below him.

I moan his name seconds later as I come. I hold his hips in place for several moments. 

“Don’t move,” I instruct.

I move to untie his arms. I rub his wrist where they have turned red and kiss him. 

“I love you,” I say moving us to the edge of the bed. 

“I love you, too.” he says resting his head on my shoulder. 

Fucking him senseless feels great, but sitting here, with his head on my shoulder, knowing he loves me, is the greatest feeling in my life.


End file.
